monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Vampire/Paradox
Queen Vampire, or Fatima as a companion, is a boss in the second part of Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. As her name suggests, she is the queen of the Vampire race. Biography After being tasked with taking down the 4 queens, you sail to an island east of Hellgondo and enter the Vampire Caste that Queen Vampire resides. After defeating both of her subordinates again, Queen Vampire battles you directly. After beating her up, she commands Carmilla and Elizabeth to join you. Returning after beating all the queens AND with Vanilla’s shop side quest almost complete has Queen Vampire remark that she wants to open a vampire pub in Sabasa. Going to Salaan’s base is and talking to her allows you to progress. Next you need to get rugs from the sheep island that is west of the Navy Headquarters, and then talk to Lazarus to have him order the finest wines for the bar. Afterwards, talk to Queen Vampire to recruit her. Monsterpedia Entry “The Queen of all Vampires, ruling over the night world. Wielding powerful magic and great majesty about her, the Queen’s subordinates all kneel before her. In addition, it seems her biggest ambition is to build a Kingdom of Vampires. She will not raise her hand towards those who follow her, but will mercilessly kill those who resist. Raping her opponent, she will suck out their blood and semen until they are exhausted. One who is sucked dry by the Queen herself will feel the finest of pleasures as they die.” Attacks *'Attack' – One Foe *'Southern Cross' – All Foes, Physical, Lightning Attribute, Shock 10% *'Shadow Testament' – All Foes, Auto Hit, Physical, Dark Attribute, Death 10% *'Bat Dance of Darkness' – 6 Random Foes, Physical Attribute *'Moonlight Nocturne' – All Foes, Magical, Lightning Attribute, Shock 10% *'Erotic Fingers' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute, Drain HP *'Lascivious Tongue' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute, Drain HP *'Dream Milking' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute, Drain HP *'Nocturnal Bloodsucker' – One Foe (F), Pleasure Attribute, Drain HP, Bind 50% *'Nocturnal Bloodsucker' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute, Drain HP, Bind (2 Turn Break) *'Devilish Membrane' – One Foe (Luka, Bound), Pleasure Attribute *'Nocturnal Sucking' – Rape, One Foe (Luka, Bound), Pleasure Attribute *'Nocturnal Sucking (Cont.)' – Rape, One Foe (Luka, Bound), Pleasure Attribute *'Demon Eyes of Seduction' – All Foes, Magical, Seduce 75% Strategy Evaluation “With your opponent as the Queen Vampire… Of course you would end up as a dried fish again. I see a beached whale near Port Natalia that wants to be your friend. Queen Vampire uses powerful Physical attacks and Lightning based attacks. She also has a powerful Seduction skill. She is weak to Fire elemental attacks and Sleep works if you want to inflict status ailments on her. Ascension also has a low chance to work, how very interesting a boss who is weak to one type of instant death. Now go, oh dried fish. Defeat the Queen Vampire, and annihilate that disgusting race.” Gallery 80 queenvanpire st11.png 80 queenvanpire st12.png 80 queenvanpire st13.png 3086_ct_queenvampire1.png|Cut-in 1 3087_ct_queenvampire2.png|Cut-in 2 Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Monsters Category:Vampires Category:Artist: Silk Category:Bosses Category:Royalty